Diego "Dio" Brando (DoM)
"There's only on place for me, And that's at the top." ''Diego Brando is one of the main characters of Daughter of Mera. Those of you Who know aout ''Jojo's Bizzare Adventure ''will hopefully be surprised with him. History Born to poor parents in England during their world's eighteen sixites, Diego had a rough early life. His mother cared for him for as long as she could, but she enetually died of Illness. His father, on the other hand, was a drunkard who would hit him if anything the young Diego did disappointed him. Luckily, at the age of Seven, his father died as well, and as it turned out his father had saved the life of a young, rich archaeologist by the name of George Joestar. He was adoupted by the Kindly man, and while he hated the feeling of pity, he quickly assimilated to the life of a nobleman. He grew up with the man's son, Johnathan "Johnny" Joestar. Like all brothers, they had a strange mix of freindship, rivialiry, and annoyance ever since their first meeting. Even then, unlike other world's Dio's, they were a family, and they were still the best of friends. When he was ten, he and Johnny found an arrow in George's office. Playing around with it, he gained a power known as a Stand, by cutting his hand on it. The same thing happened to Johnny, and both quickly learned their powers. Diego had the ower to change any living being into a dinosaur, Scary Monsters. His brother on the other hand, got a visible series of veins that he called Hermit Purple. who's abilites could create images and be used as a handy rope. They spent the later years in schools, mastering their powers, and generally being normal kids for the most of their life. Diego was studying to be a laywer, but also had a passion for sports, mostly horse racing. He planned on making his name last as long as possible in the legal world and try to prevent any other kid from dealing with what he had to early in his life. When Diego was Seventeen, he went with George and Johnny to Montana to see an achreological dig of one of the native people's village (With their permission of course). Diego was far more interested in riding his horse, Silver Bullet. Wandering around there, he eventually ended up in The Percy Jackson world after running through a portal. Now, stuck in a familiar yet rapidly advanced world, Diego will help Yin in the hope of finding his way home. Personality Deigo is a cocky, self-centered idividual. He will try to be polite, but it can come across as condesending. He geniuenly belives that he is better than most people. However, if you earn his respect, he will drop that and treat you as a close friend. He does not tolerate being disrespected though. If he feels he is being looked down upon, unless he is close to the person doing it, he will angerly fight back. His temperment means he can carry a grudge, but he is aware of this and tries to follow the example of his mother and Mr. Joestar by being polite and kind. Stand: Scary Monsters Scary Monsters deploys in various ways the might and agility of the ancient dinosaurs, and also can take control of people through simple contact, making facing it a dangerous endeavour. Dinosaur Infection http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Scary_Monsters#Dinosaur_Infection Scary Monsters' main ability is to infect other living beings with a virus which transforms them into dinosaurs but also allow the user to control the dinosaurs. The User may only touch a victim to begin the transformation into a dinosaur, Likewise, the dinosaurs may infect others with the virus by biting or scratching them. However, should the user be severely injured, his powers will disappear and all dinosaurs will revert to their original form. The transformation is gradual,but can be sped up if under stress. Scary Monsters seems to have no limits in terms of range or number of individuals infected, as it is able to transform a whole village of humans into a group of dinosaurs. It is also free to create any type of dinosaurs, from raptors to small dinosaurs to T-Rex. Diego typically uses this ability to create armies of miniature carnivorous hybrids out of birds, rats or fleas or turn his own horse into a dinosaur for support while he personally fights the enemy. Dinosaur Morph http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Scary_Monsters#Dinosaur_Morph Diego is capable of changing his own body into a dinosaur, either completely or as a hybrid of the two. Being bound to Diego's body, Scary Monsters grants him allows him to fight against other Stands and physically damage them with his bare hands. By partially transforming, Diego can use the enhanced senses and strengths of a dinosaur. He possessess increased stamina, strength and speed, moreover transforming into a dinosaur grants him vision based on movement: the faster something moves, the better Diego can perceive it and thus the better he can avoid it although on the other side, he becomes vulnerable to slow attacks. Fossilization http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Scary_Monsters#Fossilization Diego demonstrates the ability to alter beings transformed by his Stand into a hardened dormant state much like a fossil. The ability can be used a variety of ways, from fusing a being into a structure like a rock or tree as a camouflage to shaping the fossilized being into something more creative like candle holders. Trivia *This Deigo is a combination of everything I liked about both Dio's from ''Jojo *''Scary Monsters and Super Creeps ''is the song his stand references. *Scary Monsters cannot affect monster, gods,or titans. Yin, and presumably other daughters of Mera, are resistant to it, but can succumb to it. They lose there ablility to transform into their true form until Scary monster's affects vanish. *Deigo lacks the comptary attitudes towards races from his time period, thinking that everyone is more or less equal. Category:Crossovers Category:Character Page Category:Alternate Universe Category:Daughter of Mera